Secret Wizards and Curious Half-Bloods
by percabeth11401
Summary: Lucy, Natsu and the team find an interesting mission, which allows them to go into the future to Camp Half-Blood. They're intention is to save the camp from dark wizards that will come. What will happen when they arrive? Will the Fairy Tail team be able to keep the secret, or will the half-bloods find out?
1. The Quest

Hey. I've been totally obsessed with both of these things for a while now and decided that it was time to write a fanfiction. Excuse me if I don't quite get things right with Fairy Tail. I only watch the dubbed, so I've only watched 120 episodes. Hope you like it, though.

* * *

Lucy's POV

* * *

It was just another at the guild on a sunny day. I was sitting at a table with Natsu and Happy.

"Come on, Lucy. It's your turn to choose a job," Natsu complained.

"No. We haven't taken turns on picking jobs since I first started," I told him.

"Well, let's start again. You choose first," Happy said.

"Shut up, cat! Why don't you choose a job first?" I told him.

"Wow. You're cranky today, Lucy," Happy said.

"Shut up, you stupid cat," I said, then got up and walked away.

I sat at the bar where Mira Jane was working. "Have you guys decided on a job yet?" she asked.

"We haven't figured out who will choose the job, much less what the job will be," I answered.

"Well hopefully you can find one before rent is due," Mira said, smiling.

"Yeah. I think I might just-" I started to say, but was interrupted by Natsu.

"Hey, Lucy! Erza found a job for us to do! We apparently have to save this camp from some evil wizards. It'll be fun!" Natsu said, shoving the flyer in my face.

"6,000,000 jewel? You have got to be kidding me! Mira, we'll take this job!" I said.

She smiled and took the flyer. "There's one problem. There's nothing that even hints at where to go besides saying, 'a camp'. I'll check with the master."

"So, who all are coming on this quest?" I asked Natsu.

"Well, us and Happy. Then there's Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Carla. Lily probably wants to go, so that would add Gajeel, which would most likely add Levy. I feel like I'm missing someone."

"What about Juvia? She'll probably come to...be there for?...Gray," I said.

"Yes! That's who I'm leaving out! Juvia!" Natsu said, then left to gather everybody.

While he was gathering everybody, Lisanna came over to me. "I just spoke to Mira, who spoke to Master Makarov. She said that the request was sent from the future and that we will have to use very powerful time magic just to get you there. I suppose if you all hold hands, they'll only have to do it once."

"Really? The future? How are we supposed to know where this camp is?" I asked her.

"I don't know. I guess they'll take care of that. Oh, and she asked me to take you guys to 'The Room' is what they call it. Get everyone that are coming and I'll show you where it is," she said.

I looked back and saw that while he was trying to gather everyone, he had gotten into a fight with Gray. I sighed and walked up to Erza. "We need to gather everyone that are coming. Lisanna is going to show us where we need to go," I told her.

"Alright. Natsu! Gray! Come on, we're going to start the job now! Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, bring the cats. Lisanna is going to show us the way," Erza said, then walked over toward Lisanna.

Everyone obeyed Erza, and Juvia, not being told to do anything but knew she was coming, followed Gray. When we reached Lisanna, she turned and walked toward the back of the guild.

"Wait," Erza said, stopping everyone. "I thought you were going to lead us toward the camp."

"Oh, I am. Sort of. The room is at the very back of the hallway, so I'll explain on the way," Lisanna said, then started explaining what she had already told me as we walked.

She made great timing. She had finished the story just as we reached the end of the hallway. "This is where I leave you off to Mira and Makarov. Good luck on your mission!" Lisanna said, smiling, then walked away."

We entered the door, which just so happened to be right in front of us. As we walked in, there was a blast of cool air. The room was really cold. We saw Makarov and Mira with a short man who had a very bushy mustache and matching eyebrows.

"Ah, Hank, these are the kids that have chosen to use your time travel magic. Kids, this is Hank. He will help you on your mission by taking you to the future, where you will find the camp. Hank and Mira will explain how it works, and Erza, I need to have a word with you," Makarov said.

The master took Erza aside and started talking to her in a whisper. "Hello, kids. As Master Makarov has explained, I'm Hank. I have time travel magic and have agreed to help you get to this camp. It will work by all of you holding hands in a circle, with me in the middle. This will use a great deal of my power because I am sending all of you more than 1300 years into the future. I promise that you will get there safely." He smiled at us, then looked to Mira like it was her turn to speak.

"I guess I'm supposed to provide you with information about this camp. As Hank said, it's over 1300 years into the future, so there will be things that you're not used to. This camp is called Camp Half-Blood and it's full of strange, but interesting creatures. It's also filled with curious and cautious kids, so try not to stand out too much. And most importantly, no matter how nice they are or how much of a friend they have become, never tell them where you're from. Not until the end when the time comes to tell them," Mira said, then smiled again. "Oh, and try not to get into too many fights."

"Alright, thank you, Mira," said Makarov, who had finished talking to Erza. "Now, everybody get into a circle and hold hands." We got into a circle around Hank. I was holding hands with Natsu and Levy. Hank, then got into a position where his head was looking up, and his hands were in the air. A strange mustard color light started surrounding us, as if it were making a force field. Then, a bright light flashed.

It was impossible to see for a few seconds; I felt as if I had gone blind. I closed my eyes to block out the light. Then the light dimmed and I opened my eyes and saw a strawberry field. I looked around and saw that we were on a porch. In the distance, behind the strawberry field, there was a tall pine tree with something gold hanging on it.

* * *

Hi! First Fairy Tail X Percy Jackson. There will be OCs from my other Fanfictions. I hope you liked the first chapter. More to come. Hopefully soon!

3 Percabeth11401


	2. Cabin sorting

Hey. I am going to continue this story! I am actually very excited for this story! And I got a review about OC's. There will be very few, I promise. Mainly my main OC, so she might be the last one. So, without further a-do, here's the next chapter!

* * *

Lucy's POV

* * *

"Whoa!" said Natsu. "Where are we?"

"It is called Camp Half-Blood. Master told me to look for the one they call Dionysus. He will explain the quest to us. Also, we might meet one named Chiron, who will be able to show us where Dionysus is. Now, until we have the information about the quest, you are not to speak to any of the campers here, am I understood?" Erza said, eyeing Natsu and Gray.

"What?! Fine!" Natsu said.

"Whatever," was Gray's answer.

"Alright, now come on. We'll search the porch first, then the building," Erza said, then lead us all around the porch, which went around the house, where we found a man in a wheelchair and a man in a leopard print shirt playing cards. "Excuse me, we are looking for a man named Dionysus."

"That's me," said the man in the leopard print shirt, "what do you want?"

"My name is Erza Scarlet and we are here for a quest that you put up in our guild about an attack on your camp." She pulled the paper for the quest out and handed it to him.

"Hmm. Yes, I remember this, it was sent to the past two days ago. I assume you are wizards? Show me your guild marks," he said. We showed him the Fairy Tail. "Fairy Tail? Impressive. Now, as I have put on the flyer, there are dark wizards planning an attack on this camp."

"How do you know there's an attack coming?" Levy asked.

"I'm a god, I know everything. An rule number one is NO INTERRUPTING! As I was saying, there will be an attack on this camp. And as much as I hate this camp, Zeus would probably add another hundred years to my punishment here if I don't save the stupid camp, so I called you up because I know the demigods can't handle it."

"Mr. D, may I ask why I didn't know about this?"

"No. Now, you kids will have to blend in, so you have to wear the right clothing. Oh, and call me Mr. D," Dionysus (or Mr. D) said. "Grover!" A boy with hairy legs, hooves, and horns came around the corner.

"Yes, sir?"

"Get Peter and Annie Belle for me."

Grover nodded. I thought I heard him mumble under his breath, "Their names are Percy and Annabeth. I would think that you would know their names because they saved the world twice," then ran off.

"Peter and Annie Belle will teach you how to act like normal demigods. Chiron, I assume, you will tell them what's going on and what to do. I am going to go take a nap." Then, he stood up and walked into the building that the porch was surrounding.

* * *

Percy's POV

* * *

I was just hanging out with Annabeth on the beach when Grover came running up to us. He was running so fast, he had to skid to stop himself in front of us.

"Whoa there, G-Man. You alright? You were running pretty fast. What's up?" I asked.

"Mr. D wants to talk to you at the Big House. Both of you."

"That's it? Usually my reaction is 'What did I do now?' but he wants Annabeth, too and I'm not in school."

"Come on, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, standing up. "Let's just go see what he wants." She held out her hand for me and I grabbed it. I had intended to pull her down and start tickling her, but she beat me to it by pulling me up.

"Man, Wise Girl. You ruin the fun," I said with my pouty face on. She laughed and grabbed my hand as we started walking toward the Big House.

When we got there, we didn't see Mr. D. Instead, we saw Chiron with a bunch of other people. "Chiron? What's going on?" Annabeth asked.

"Mr. D invited these kids to help us," Chiron said, then explained what was going on.

"So...you guys are wizards?" I asked them. They all nodded. "So where are your wands and stuff?" Annabeth elbowed me.

"I think you're thinking of the wrong kind of wizard," the one with red hair said. "Makarov warned me this might happen. You see, we don't have wands. For some of us, the power is inside of us, such as Natsu here." She pointed to a guy with pink hair, who had his hands burst into flames. "And for others, they buy the magic, such as Lucy." She pointed to a girl with blond hair.

"Summon: gate of the Nicola! Plue!" the blond girl, Lucy said, while slashing a silver key in the air, to demonstrate her power. A weird little white thing with what looked like a carrot nose appeared.

"What is that thing? A snowman that doesn't melt?" I asked. Again, Annabeth elbowed me in the ribs.

"It's a Nicola, or, in other words, a carrot-nosed dog. His name is Plue," Lucy said as she picked Plue up.

"As you see, we don't have wands. Our magic is different than what you might think," the red head said.

"A key is close enough," I said. This time, Annabeth just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"So, do you know when these dark wizards are going to be coming?" Annabeth asked him.

"No, we are not sure. And we would appreciate it if you let us stay here in this camp until they do."

"Of course," Chiron said. "We will have you split into different cabins based on your power. Such as the young man with pink hair, Natsu, would go in the Hephaestus cabin, for his ability with fire. I must go, I am due to teach at the archery range in a couple of minutes, so I will leave it up to you two to sort them out correctly."

Chiron trotted away, leaving us with the wizards.

"Alright, first I want your names," Annabeth said.

"Erza."

"Natsu."

"Lucy."

"Gray."

"Juvia."

"Levy."

"Gajeel"

"Wendy."

"Alright. And the three cats?"

"I'm Carla," the white cat said.

"Did you just talk?" I asked.

"Honestly, after seeing a man who's half horse and a boy who's half goat, I wouldn't think a talking cat would surprise you," the cat, Carla, said.

"Well, I guess it doesn't. Go on," I said.

"I'm Happy!" the blue cat said. (I don't understand how a cat could be blue but I just went with it"

"I'm Lily," said the black cat. Now don't get fooled by his name. He had a really deep voice.

"Alright. We'll go by the order I went when I learned your names. First: Erza. What's your power?"

"To make this easy for you, I'll show you. REQUIP!" She said and was suddenly wearing what looked like bandages around her chest and in her hair, and red pants. She also suddenly had two machetes.

"Okay...That one is a little difficult. I'm trying to think whether I should rate you on how fast you change clothes or weapons. I'll come back to you...," Annabeth said, then looked at the boy, Natsu. "You're easy. You go in the Hephaestus cabin." She turned to the girl, Lucy. "There's no cabins in which you can summon creatures from keys, so I'm going to put you in the Aphrodite cabin." She turned to the boy, Gray. "What's your magic power?

"I'm an ice maker. I make things out of ice. Like this," Gray said, then made an ice heart out of thin air.

"Well...um. Let's put you in the Poseidon cabin with Percy," Annabeth said.

"I thought your name was Peter," Gray said.

"Nah, Mr. D just refuses to say our names right," I told him.

"Moving on," Annabeth said. She turned to the girl, Juvia. "What's your magic?"

"I am made of water."

"Okay...let's put you in the Poseidon cabin, too. Next," she said, looking at the girl, Levy. "Your power?"

"Solid script!" she said, holding her hand in front of her. A thing that said IRON on it appeared at her feet. It seemed to be made out of iron.

"Um...what is that?" Annabeth asked.

"It's made out of iron. I did iron because I knew Gajeel would eat it," Levy said. Sure enough, the man, Gajeel, was on his knees, chomping on the IRON. "I also like to read," she said, smiling.

"She's right," Gajeel said. "She can read a thick book in a half an hour."

"Okay, then. You're in the Athena cabin, with me!" Annabeth said.

"Nice!"

"What about you Gajeel? What do you do besides eat iron?"

"This," he said then turned his body into metal.

"Hmm. There's no cabin where you can turn into metal so I'll put you in the Ares cabin because you look tough." Annabeth said, then turned to the little girl, Wendy. "What do you do, sweetie?"

"I'm a sky dragon slayer. And I can heal," Wendy said, smiling.

"I'm going to put you in the Apollo cabin because you might get a little uncomfortable in the Zeus cabin, alone with Jason."

"Is Jason mean?" Wendy asked. I snickered.

Annabeth glared at, me then turned back to Wendy and said, "No, he's not mean. He's nice, it's just that I think you would be more comfortable in a cabin with more people and people that can heal, like you can."

"Oh, okay."

"Back to Erza. I think I'm going to put you in the Aphrodite cabin for your ability to change your clothes quickly." Erza nodded. Annabeth called Grover and asked him to gather all of the cabin leaders for a meeting. He nodded and ran off. "Okay, now we have to talk about clothes. We're going to give you all Camp Half-Blood shirts. You can either choose those or the clothes that we'll pick out for you guys. Erza, Lucy, I'll have my friend, Piper, get your outfits ready. She's the leader of the Aphrodite cabin." They nodded."Natsu and Gray, Percy will lend you guys some clothes."

"What?" I said.

"Yes, you will, Percy,"Annabeth said, glaring at me.

"Fine," I said.

"Okay, Juvia, I think your clothes are O.K. Levy, you can keep that for today, but I'll lend you something tomorrow. Gajeel, you can keep those. The Ares guys wear weird things, anyway. And Wendy, you're good."

We just stood there for a few seconds, thinking about what to say, until Grover came back with the cabin leaders. "I couldn't find Nico," Grover said.

"That's fine," Annabeth said. "Come on, let's go in the Big house and have our meeting at the Ping Pong table."

"Can I come?" Grover asked.

"Sure!" We walked in after the wizards, then Ananbeth and I took the lead to the meeting room. We sat down at the table.

"I'll get some more chairs," Grover said, getting up and leaving. There were three people still standing. We waited five minutes until Grover came in, carrying about five chairs. We helped him set them up at the table and sat back down.

"Okay, I know all of you cabin leaders are wondering who these guys are. Well, they're here to help us against an attack that is going to happen in the future," Annabeth started. Then she told everyone the exact story that Chiron told us. Word for word. "So now, we have sorted them into different cabins that go with their magic powers. You can't tell your cabin mates any of this. Not all of you will have one in your cabin. If I don't say your name, you can leave. Piper, Leo, Clarisse, and Will. the rest of you may go."

Once everyone else had left, besides Jason, who wanted to stay with Piper, Annabeth said," All of us, except Jason, will have a wizard in their cabin. Piper, you'll have Erza and Lucy in your cabin. I would appreciate if you find them some clothes to help them blend in."

"Sure!" Piper said.

"Leo, you will have Natsu in your cabin. Clarisse, you will have Gajeel in your cabin. Will, you'll have little Wendy in your cabin. She can heal. Percy will get Juvia and Gray, and I'll have Levy in my cabin. Wizards, go to your new cabin leaders. Learn to get along! Meeting dismissed."

I led Gray and Juvia to cabin three. When we got in there, a voice said, "Who are they?"

* * *

Ooh! I'm sure whoever has read my other stories knows who's voice it is. Anyway, sorry for the wait.

3 Percabeth11401


	3. Percy lost his swim trunks!

Hey! Been a while, huh? I feel REALLY bad about the REALLY long wait. But I'm back for now and that's what matters! And for those of you who have read Crazy Things: I feel no shame for the cliffy. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Gray's POV

* * *

Laying on one of the beds of the cabin was a girl with really curly, blonde hair. She had a book in her lap and looked very confused.

"Oh, Coral. This is Gray and Juvia. They're going to stay in our cabin until...well, until they leave. Gray, Juvia, this is my sister, Coral."

I looked at Juvia, who was looking between Coral and Percy with an expression of interest and confusion. "You two are related? You look nothing alike."

Coral laughed a little. "We have our dad in common. Which is the reason we're related."

"And we have the same eyes," Percy said. "She always purposely leaves that out."

"While everyone else might think it would be cool to have a brother who saved the world twice, I find it...embarrassing," Coral said.

Percy looked a little insulted. "Embarrassing? How am I embarrassing?"

"Where do I start..? Well, there was that time when Clarisse pantsed you in the lake and you came out not wearing anything..."

"That was more embarrassing to me than you."

"Maybe. But I still wouldn't be proud to say 'My brother is Percy Jackson, the guy who came out of the lake completely naked because Clarisse stole his swim-trunks, instead of asking for them back or asking his girlfriend - who was ten feet away - to get him a new pair.'"

"Then don't tell them that. Tell them I saved the world twice."

"No. That makes them ask questions that I don't want to answer."

"Well-"

"Don't you have new cabin-mates to show around camps, Percy?" She looked at Juvia and I, who were standing by the door uncomfortably, and said, "It was nice to meet you guys." She stood up. "I have to go...do something. Have fun at Camp Half-Blood!" With that, she brushed past us and out the door.

"Fun sister you have there," I said.

"She's usually like this. She reminds me of my mistakes, and makes fun of me for it, then runs off to be alone somewhere. She's an oddball..."

"Do you know where she goes?" Juvia asked.

Percy shrugged. "Beats me. She's kind of like a cat, though. She runs off a lot during the day, but always comes back home."

"So, wanna give us a tour of the camp?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! Let's go!" Percy said, then led us out the door.

* * *

Lucy's POV

* * *

Piper led Erza and I to her cabin. I was still holding Plue, because, well, why not? I was quiet on the way there, but Erza and Piper were chatting up a storm. I wasn't exactly sure what they were talking about because I wasn't paying attention.

We reached a cabin and went inside. What hit me first was the smell. It was a very strong, flowery scent that made me cough. "Sorry," Piper said. "I should've warned you about that. My sisters use a lot of perfume. You get used to it, though. Just don't take deep breaths."

"Where are your sisters?" I asked.

"I don't know. Probably out flirting with guys. Or spying on couples they set up. They'll probably be back soon to fix their makeup or something."

"They sound so...girly," I said.

"That's because we're daughters of Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty. They want to stay beautiful, I guess."

"You aren't wearing any makeup," Erza pointed out.

Piper shrugged. "I'm special. I don't like makeup or Perfume, so I don't wear any."

"Well, you don't need any," I said. She really didn't. She had this natural beauty that any girl would die for.

Piper smiled and turned to the beds. "These are your beds," she said, gesturing toward a bunk bed. "Just set anything you might have on the bed and I can show you around the camp."

"Sounds good. We did not bring anything here, so let's get on with the tour," Erza said.

"Alright," Piper said, then walked out the door, with us following her.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

* * *

Talking to Levy was fun. She seemed to know a lot about Ancient Greece, and even seemed to know the language. Our whole conversation was just us having fun, saying things about ourselves in Ancient Greek.

When we got to the Athena Cabin, I was surprised, at first, to find it empty of people. Then I realized that they must be training. "Oh, that's right. Everyone is at archery with Chiron right now..."

"Oh. I've never done archery before," Levy said. "Is it fun?"

"I guess. For most people, yeah. Unless you suck horribly like Percy," I said, laughing a little at the thought of Percy trying to do Archery and missing the target by thirty feet.

"Is he really that bad?"

"Yes, he is. He had help by Apollo, but that's the one time he's actually hit a target."

"That's amazing! You not only know gods, but you're related to them too!"

"It's not as amazing as it sounds. I'm not going to tell you why, because trash-talking the gods would be incredibly stupid, but it's not that fun."

"Oh...Well, what kind of books do you have here?" Levy asked.

We spent a half an hour looking at books and talking about them. She hadn't read any of the books, so I did most of the talking, but I enjoyed it.

* * *

Leo's POV

* * *

We didn't even go back to the cabin. There was no point. He didn't have anything and I could show him his bed later on. Instead, I showed him around. He wanted to try the climbing wall, so I let him. He ended up eating the lava, scaring the crap out of the other demigods. It was hilarious!

After that, we met up with Piper, Lucy, and Erza. "Hey, Lucy, have you seen Happy around?" Natsu asked.

"Um, I think he went with Carla and Wendy," Lucy replied.

"Oh, okay."

Piper walked to my side. "You getting along with Natsu?" She asked me.

"Yeah. He ate lava on the climbing wall. It was funny," I said.

Piper made a face. "Ate lava?!"

"Natsu was raised by a fire-dragon, so it only makes sense that he can eat fire. And lava," Erza said.

"Oh...Hey, is something going on between Lucy and Natsu?" Piper asked

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, they're really comfortable with each other."

"They have to be comfortable with each other. They are partners, after all."

"Partners? Like a couple or...?"

Erza shook her head. "They aren't a couple."

Piper looked a little disappointed, but I could see a small mischievous gleam in her eyes. She may try not to act like it, but she is a daughter of Aphrodite and I had a feeling she was going to do something. But all I said was, "So she's single then?"

"You don't have a chance, Leo. Plus, don't you have Calypso?" Piper said.

"I was just joking, Piper. Don't tell Calypso I said that, though."

She laughed and we continued with the tour. I had a feeling that Camp Half-Blood just got a lot more interesting...

* * *

And that's the next chapter! Not very funny, I know. It will be in time. And I know I didn't include everyone in this chapter, but it was enough, right? Well, hope you enjoyed it and I will update as soon as I can (probably).

3 Percabeth11401


	4. Gray Strips

Hey, guys. I appreciate all of the nice comments! I haven't updated in forever because my computer isn't working, so I have to write on my brother's computer when I get the chance. So thank you for being patient. Also, I'm reading the manga! Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Percy's POV

* * *

Gray and Juvia didn't talk much. It was mostly just Juvia clinging to Gray being just as quiet as him. I was getting really bored so I started looking for Annabeth. I don't know why I thought she would be on the beach, but that's where I started heading.

"Hey, you guys want to see something cool-," I turned to look at them as I was talking and I saw something that shocked me so much, I forgot what I was going to say or do. Gray had stripped down to his underwear. "Wh-what in Hades?!"

Gray looked confused, as if nothing was wrong. Juvia smiled. "Gray-sama always does this," she said.

"He always strips down to his underwear?!"

"Sometimes he takes his underwear off too."

"What? Really?"

Juvia nodded. "It's a habit I made as a kid," Gray said.

"That isn't a normal habit."

I heard a small scream and laughter behind me. I turned to find Annabeth and the blue-haired girl, Levy. Annabeth looked shocked and Levy was the one laughing. Annebth looked at Levy. "What's so funny?"

"Your reaction to Gray's habit."

"THAT is a habit?! Is that normal where you're from?" Annabeth asked.

"Um, no. Only him and Lyon do it, but it's normal for them to strip. Though it freaks Lucy out." Levy said.

"I don't know why. She's known us too long to be surprised anymore," said Gray, still in his underpants.

Levy was about to say something, probably to defend Lucy, but Leo and Natsu came up to us. "Hey guys, watch this!" Leo said, then threw a fireball up in the air. Natsu jumped really high up in the air and caught it in his mouth, then rolled down on the ground.

"This guy has the best tasting fire ever!" Natsu said, patting his stomach.

"Well, they are part god, so that might have something to do with it," Lucy said as she walked up to us with Piper and Erza behind her.

"Wait, seriously? You guys are part god?" Natsu asked. I wondered if he was joking.

"Of course they are. What do you think 'demigod' means?" Lucy asked him. It sounded patient, as if she was used to him being an idiot.

Natsu shrugged. "I didn't really care what it meant."

Lucy rolled her eyes and looked at Piper. "Where'd Wendy go to again?"

"She went to the Apollo cabin with Will Solace."

"I wonder why she hasn't showed up yet," Gray said.

"Maybe she doesn't know where to find us," I said.

"No, she could sniff us out if she wanted to find us," Lucy said.

"Well, if you want to find her so badly, then why don't you go to the Apollo cabin?" Annabeth suggested.

"Well, we don't exactly know where it is," Levy said. "And we're still also missing Gajeel."

Lucy laughed. "Only you would point that out, Levy."

Blushing a deep red, Levy said, "I'm only pointing out who else we're missing."

"Mhmm. And you didn't bother wondering where the cats might have gone to?"

Levy shook her head. "Shut up, Lu."

"I'm a little confused," Annabeth said.

"I'm not. I'll show you where the Ares cabin is, Levy," Piper said. "Everyone else can go to the Apollo cabin."

"Okay. We'll meet them there. Gajeel is going to want to be with Panther Lily," Levy said, then took off with Piper toward the Ares cabin.

"Well, I'll lead the way then," I said.

"Don't get lost, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said as we started walking.

I grinned. "I'll try not to."

* * *

Wendy's POV

* * *

Will and all of the other Apollo kids were really nice to me. When I entered the cabin, everyone was amazed that there were talking cats. Happy seemed to be enjoying the attention, but Carla and Lily were trying not to be noticed. They took me to the infirmary to check out my healing powers. I fit in really well there; I guess that's why I didn't think about finding my friends.

Everyone was talking when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Will said, getting up. The only person I saw at the angle I was at was Percy. "Hey guys, what's up?"

I heard Erza's voice say, "We've come to take Wendy away."

"Already? Okay," Will said, then turned to me. "Your friends want you back, I guess, Wendy."

I smiled and stood up. "Alright." I grabbed Happy, who was sleeping, and walked out the door with Carla and Lily following me. When I got out there, I noticed that Gajeel and Levy were both missing. I was about to ask where they were, but Lily beat me to it.

"Levy went with Piper to get Gajeel from the Ares cabin. They'll be here in a little bit," Annabeth said.

"They're alone?" Lily said suspiciously.

"Well, Piper is with them," Percy said.

Lucy walked over to me and took Happy from me, who was still sleeping. "Oh, I see them coming right now," I said.

Everyone looked over to where I was looking to see Gajeel, Levy, and Piper heading toward us. "Sorry we took kind of long. Gajeel got in a fight," Levy said.

"That's normal in the Ares cabin," Annabeth said. "If the fight was with Clarisse, it was probably to prove yourself worthy of being a child of Ares or something."

"It was with Clarisse. Gajeel won, though," Piper said.

"Someone actually beat Clarisse in a fight?" Percy asked in amazement. "Not even a hydra could do that!"

"The hydra was caught off guard, you know," Annabeth said.

"Are you defending the hydra?"

"Apparently, I am."

"Why? It almost killed us."

"I have no idea why, Percy."

I looked at Piper, a little confused. "Do they always do this?"

"Yup. It always ends with a make-out session," Piper said.

"Not always," Annabeth said.

"Most of the time, though," Percy said, smirking.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Not this time."

"I'm sorry to ruin the moment but we all need to talk," Erza said. "We're here on a mission. Your camp is in danger and we don't know when that danger is coming. So we need a plan."

"Annabeth is perfect at that stuff," Percy said, then turned to his girlfriend.

"Well, if you guys don't know when they're coming, then we don't want to be caught off-guard. So we need to start putting look-outs around the camp to warn us if anyone comes," Annabeth said.

"That's a great idea. How many at a time should patrol though?" Levy asked.

"Two should be enough, since they're attacking at the entrance of the camp," Carla said.

"How do you know they're attacking from the entrance?" Percy asked.

"I saw it in a vision."

The demigods looked very confused, so I said, "Carla can see into the future. She's special like that."

"Okay, so we set one demigod and one wizard up to patrol. We'll switch out every three hours," said Annabeth.

"Sounds like a plan," Lucy said. "Who goes first?"

"I'll go first," Gray volunteered.

"Okay, um, Leo, you go with Gray," Annabeth said.

"Fire and ice? Cool!" Leo said. Gray and Leo headed down to the entrance of the camp.

* * *

Okay! I hope you liked this chapter! I have a question for you guys: NaLu (Natsu x Lucy) or NaLi (Natsu x Lisanna)?

3 Percabeth11401


	5. Dragons

...I have failed you again...I apologize my dear readers who enjoy my stories. It's been.. what? 8 months since I last updated? And yet, who knows how long I'm going to make this chapter?I guess you will at the end. Enjoy

* * *

Leo's POV

* * *

Gray didn't talk much. That kind of upset me since, you know, I'm a guy who likes to talk a lot. I kept trying to start conversations by saying things like: "So, what do you like to do as a hobby?" But I would get answered with one-word things like "Fight."

I was about to give up on conversation completely and just work on random things from my tool belt, when a question popped into my head and I thought it might work to spark a conversation.

"Hey, so, that girl who is always with you, what's her name, the one with the blue hair?"

"Juvia?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's her. What is she to you? Like, what's your relationship with her?" I asked him.

He thought about it for a minute then shook his head. "I'm not sure. Just friends, I guess."

"Really? Because she clings onto you like a bat."

"Yeah, just friends. But you stay away from her, she may look harmless, but she can be scary when you piss her off enough."

"Whoa, okay. Wasn't planning on going too close to her anyway. I have someone."

"You mean _you _are in a relationship?"

"Yeah, yeah. Try not to bring my ego down about it, buddy. I like it being high up there," I said, laughing a little.

"Right, sorry, it's just that.. You're so scrawny."

"Well, she seems to be okay with that fact now."

"Where is she?" he asked me.

I look down at the pocket knife I was building. "She's not here yet. She's still on an island by herself that I haven't yet found a way to get to."

"A magic island?"

"Yeah, you could say that. But it's more of a cursed island. She's not allowed to ever leave. And you can never find the island twice. But I will."

"You're that determined, huh?"

"Exactly. And I can build Festus back up and he'll take me there."

"Festus?" Gray asked, curious.

"He was originally a metal dragon that I tamed and took on an adventure. But he blew up and now I only have his head."

"That's...not scary..." he was obviously a bit creeped out.

"I kept his head so I could recreate him."

He seemed to feel better now that I had said that. "So you're creating a metal dragon?"

"Recreating," I corrected him. "But, yeah, I have him about halfway done so far."

"That's cool. Does he fly?"

I nodded. "Yeah, he can hold up to 2000 pounds and still fly."

"That's impressive. I can make dragons too. But they can't fly and they're made out of ice."

"Whoa, really?"

He put his hands together and they started glowing, then he opened them up to reveal a small ice dragon. My eyes widened at the sight.

"That's so cool!" I said. "And you did that in, like, five seconds!"

"Yeah, it's small, but it can hurt someone if you fling it at someone."

"How?"

"The wings are sharp. You can probably slit someone's throat easily with this."

I scooted away from him at that. "Nice to know..."

Gray set the dragon down. "I'd like to see your dragon after this. It'll give me something to do in this place."

"Alright," I said, "just about two and a half more hours to go."

* * *

Sorry. I ran out of conversation between those two. Anyway, Merry Christmas everyone and I hope I choose to update before Christmas (but we all know how that works out). Thank you all for being so patient and I love you all.

3 Percabeth11401


End file.
